Negativity
by Summer Eclair
Summary: THERE ARE SOME CHANGES, SO PLEASE READ THE FIRST CHAPTER
1. --

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Guys! I would like you all to know that I've made some changes. So here in chapter one, I decided to list all the collection's titles and their summaries.

Please Enjoy!

**.**

**.**

**NEGATIVITY**

* * *

1._ Look Away _

The way she looks away from him made him feel a little dead inside. There's a small crack, a very small crack threatening to make a larger one on his heart. And it breaks.

* * *

2._ One Winter Morning -AU_

She died in a one snowy morning. For two years of searching, he finally found her, buried deeply on the ground with her name scribbled elegantly on her grave stone.

* * *

3. _Our Wedding_

It was now his turn to imagine. Imagine that he's the one who is standing with her in front of the altar.

* * *

4. _She's in love with another man._

The hardest thing to watch is to see the one you love, love someone else.

* * *

5. _Facedown -AU_

Gray quickly retracted his words; told her that he didn't mean it. He told her to face him but she shook her head and said: "Juvia can't look at Gray-sama's eyes anymore. She already had enough."

* * *

6. _Black Curtain_

"I've been harboring these feelings for you for these past few months, I just could get the right time to tell you... Juvia, I lov-" and he couldn't finish his sentence when he heard the door slammed shut.

* * *

7._ Bitter Sweet_

"Why is Gray-sama treating the other girls kindly? While with Juvia, he's always cold and unresponsive? Why?" she asked as a tear rolled down from her eyes, confused on why is the love of her life treating her like that.

* * *

8. _Dress_

"You look beautiful..." he commented. Juvia grinned and jumped to his side. "R-really? Juvia's glad that Gray-sama thinks that it's beautiful."

He smiled down at her, the words... his words are on the edge of his tongue but he couldn't say it.

"W-well, Juvia can't help but be nervous." she mumbled as she looked on the mirror once again. "What if Lyon-sama doesn't find it beautiful?"

Oh he remembered. It was not him anymore. It was now all about Lyon. It was not him who matters to her anymore. Not. HIM.

* * *

9. _Missed_

"Why don't you try finding a new one? She wouldn't like it if you rot here alone." Gajeel asked him curiously. And all the memories _-her memories-_ came in a rush, and his poor heart began to contract again, leaving him scarred and lonely.

* * *

10. _Wasted -AU_

Nine years ago, she confessed her love to him. Being stupid and young, he rejected her and she asked if they could be friends instead. Years passed, he found her in a new different light. They graduated and she disappeared. After six long years, their batch held a reunion and he saw her once again. He didn't let the opportunity to pass and he only though of one thing; 'She's going to be mine.'

* * *

.

.

an2. Tada~ the first ten! I don't know if I'm going to add more but if I do, I'll make a list again of five or ten. I really hoped that you like this!

By the way, which story did you find very interesting? Which story did you find your most favorite? Tell me also what number you anticipates to read too :) Review it guys! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

And oh, must warn you all that the characters might be a lil OOC xD just a little only thouh 8D

_Gruvia0218 Esthellar heather XD Lunar Mistress BrigitteoO Darkhope superduperizee rawrryy69 Sarapyon _

Thank you for reviewing! *hugs you all*


	2. Look Away

**an: i made some changes, so please see the first chapter.**

* * *

One. Look away

* * *

He remembered the time when he told her that he doesn't love her.

That day, she confessed to him. She was very happy and glowing.

She told him that she had enter a new age... And a new version of her was born.

He ignored it and told her that he had entered a new age as well.

And the rest was all a memory to him.

…

Today, she returned from a mission. Injured and bruised.

He can't help but worry. So he walked in to her direction and asked her.

"What happened to you?" honestly, he doesn't have any idea on what her mission is all about.

She look up to him, her left eye was half-lidded and a bit purple.

He waited for her answer but she chose to_ look away._

Gray bit her bottom lip, looking dejectedly at the Water mage.

She brushed her hair to the side and faced the other way.

The way she looks away from him made him feel a little dead inside. There's a small crack, a very small crack threatening to make a larger one on his heart.

It breaks.

The next thing he saw was her back walking away from him. She made her walk through the bar counter awkwardly, and there, Mirajane welcomed her.

Upon seeing the take-over mage, she finally smiled.

She carefully took a seat on one of the stools, and by the looks of it, her back looks sore.

Maybe, yeah, maybe she sensed him looking at her so she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

And when their eyes met, Gray, oh the Ice mage hoped that Juvia won't ignore him anymore.

But the opposite happened. She looks away again, and another part of his heart breaks.

Oh how he despise this feeling.

He swallowed difficulty and followed her, sitting on the stool beside her.

"Juvia?" he asked gently, and he was surprised that he has this gentle voice.

He saw her throat moved before she muttered a soft _'yes?'_

He found himself smiling. Finally!

He leaned closer to her, his smile widening. "How's the mission? You got beaten pretty hard, huh?" he said interestingly, crossing his arms on top of the table.

Mirajane chose to keep silent, listening carefully.

"As you can see..." answered Juvia, her eyes fixed on the glass of lemonade in front of her.

Gray nodded, inching closer. "What mission did you took by the way?"

Juvia shrugged before sipping her drink. _"That doesn't concern you."_

He looked at her disbelievingly, his smile dropped.

"Y-yeah," he laughed lightly, realizing how forward he is.

Usually it was Juvia who would ask about his mission, and he will only reply in bored grunts and tired _'yeah'_ and she will constantly fall into a long story-telling about how wonderful the day is.

It was funny to see that he's the one who is asking about those things now.

He wanted to laugh so hard on his own stupidity.

"Y-you're wounds are pretty bad." he changed their topic, eyeing a rather large cut on her arm.

"..."

"You should have use your water body." yeah, he knew it's stupid. It was the most natural thing to do for her if she's engaged into a battle of course.

Juvia looked on her side, opposite to him.

_It stings._

"Juvia, is there anything wrong? You're acting weirdly."

She faced him, a mocking smile on her face. "Juvia thinks that this is the most natural thing to do." she emphasized.

He only nodded. Smiling down on his lap.

"I look so stupid right now." he whispered, kneading the back of his neck.

Before he could even say another word, Juvia was facing the opposite side again, talking with Levy.

It really looks so funny how he wanted to win her attention right now. The tables are turned and it was him who is now sitting awkwardly beside her while she's busy talking to others without even acknowledging him.

So he sat there and waited for her to finish her talk. But first, he wanted to laugh on how stupid he was for not realizing earlier that he actually loves her.

_And from that day on, she never looked back on him again._

* * *

an: i dont have anything against Gray, 'kay? Just wanted to make a collection in which he's the one who's feeling the word 'rejection' :)

Im cruel, right? Lol xD Review what you think, thanks!


End file.
